The invention relates to a method and a device for the image processing of image data of respective images, which are recorded by multiple cameras that are arranged on a vehicle.
Vehicles are increasingly equipped with multiple cameras that are attached externally, in other words on the periphery of the vehicle. In this way, such a camera can, for example, be arranged on a side mirror of a vehicle. Such cameras can assist the vehicle driver in perceiving the external region of the vehicle.
In this way, vehicle drivers can be assisted, for example, in parking maneuvers when entering or leaving a parking space. Furthermore, they can also be assisted when passing through narrow or blind passages.
The object underlying the invention is to create a method and a device for processing images from image data such that an image to be displayed represents an intuitive view for a vehicle driver of a vehicle.
The invention is distinguished by a method and a corresponding device for the image processing of image data of respective images, which are recorded by multiple cameras that are arranged on a vehicle. A geometry of a three-dimensional environment model is already provided, which has a level ground region that lies in a ground plane of the vehicle and which has a surface that has a ground surface of the level ground region and that encloses an ambient space, which also includes the vehicle. The surface thereby encloses the ambient space in a three dimensional manner.
The image date of the respective images of the various cameras are projected on the surface of the three-dimensional environment model as environment model image data. To that extent, the environment of the vehicle captured by the various cameras is projected in the form of environment model image data on the surface of the three-dimensional environment model.
Image data to be signaled of an image to be signaled from the view of a virtual camera on to the surface of the three-dimensional environment model is detected depending on a specified position of the virtual camera and environment model image data.
This occurs by a view, which includes at least a portion of the vehicle, in the sense that a specified representative object of the vehicle is embedded in the three-dimensional environment model and at least a partial region of the representative object is depicted transparently in such a manner that the view through the partial region on to a respective partial surface region of the surface of the three-dimensional environment model is made possible.
The view of the virtual camera is relative particularly to its virtual camera optics. Image data represents an image point each, which can also be described as a pixel.
The representative object is, in particular, a three-dimensional representative object and the partial region of the representative object is, for example, an exterior skin of the vehicle, such as an engine hood, a radiator grill, a fender and/or a vehicle door.
In this way, assistance is provided by presenting the vehicle driver with a comprehensive image of the vehicle environment, particularly of locations that are not directly visible from his face position, because parts of the vehicle body are in the field of view. In addition, it can thus be avoided that a view from outside the vehicle must be used for this purpose and, in particular, a virtual view, since the latter can possibly be confusing for the vehicle driver because a correspondingly skewed viewing position is required for this purpose.
According to an advantageous embodiment, detecting the image data to be signaled occurs in the view, which includes at least portion of the vehicle, in the sense that a contour of the representative object can be identified. In this way, input is provided in that on the one hand, impeding elements in regard to a view on to the respective partial surface region of the surface of the three-dimensional environment model is possible, as is, on the other hand, a very good orientation for the vehicle driver by means of the simultaneously recognizable contour of the vehicle. In this way, a depiction can result that is of particular value to the customer.
In this context, it is advantageous if the partial region of the representative object is depicted in a partially transparent manner and/or the partial region of the representative object is depicted superimposed by a wire grid model.
According to another advantageous embodiment, the position of the virtual camera in a specified region is defined about a regular face position of the vehicle driver. In this way, a very intuitive view can be automatically adjusted for the vehicle driver.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.